The Real Shinigami
by Romanticizing Girl
Summary: My little parody of "The Real Slim Shady". Hehehe....what fun!


The Real Shinigami  
Altered crazily by Romanticizing Girl  
  
I don't own the song "Real Slim Shady" by Eminem. This is just my little parody. =D This should be interesting….  
  
May I have your attention please?  
May I have your attention please?  
Will the real Shinigami please stand up?  
I repeat, will the real Shinigami please stand up?  
We're gonna have a problem here…  
  
Y'all act like you never seen a God a' Death before  
Jaws all on the floor like the Serpents, like Mariemaia just burst in the door  
And started whoopin' the Gundams worse that before  
But of course, the Gundams are stronger (supposedly)  
It's the return of the  
"Oh wait, no way, you're kidding, he didn't just say what I think he did, did he?"  
And Wu-man said….nothing you bakas!  
Wu-man's dead, he's locked in my basement (MAXWELL!!!)  
Angel Tenshi loves Shinigami (chigga, chigga, chigga)  
Zechs, I'm sick of him  
Look at him walking around flippin' his you know what, lookin' at you know who  
*said by Noin*"Yeah, but he's so cute though."  
Yeah, I probably got a couple of screws up in my head loose  
But no worse than what happens in battles with mobile suits.  
Sometimes I wanna get in Zero and just let loose  
But can't but its cool for Heero to kill a moose (AN: Erm…)  
Wu-wu is a freak! Wu-wu is a freak!  
And if I'm lucky, Sally'll strap him to his seat  
And that's the message we deliver to little kids  
And expect them not to know what a Gundam is.  
Of course they gonna know what war is  
By the time they hit fourth grade  
They got the history channel don't they?  
We ain't nothin' but soldiers, well, some dead soldiers at that  
Who buried in da cemetery   
But if we can fight machines  
Then there's no reason that a mobile doll and suit can't elope  
But if you feel like I feel then I got the antidote.  
Everybody shoot OZ, sing the chorus and it goes….  
  
(chorus)  
I'm Shinigami  
Yes I'm the real God of Death  
All you other Shinigami's are just imitatin'  
So won't the real Shinigami  
Please stand up, please stand up, please stand up  
Because I'm Shinigami  
Yes I'm the real God of Death  
All you other Shinigami's are just imitatin'  
So won't the real Shinigami  
Please stand up, please stand up, please stand up.  
  
Quatre don't gotta cuss in his lines to get fans  
Well I do, so damn him and damn you too.  
You think I give a damn about a mobile suit?  
Half of you critics can't even stomach me, let alone stand me.  
*said by Angel* "But Duo, what if you blow it up, wouldn't it be weird?"   
Why? So you guys can just lie to get me here?  
So you can sit me here next to Hilde Schbeiker  
Jeez, Angel Tenshi better switch me chairs  
So I can sit next to Heero, he's like the bomb (literally)  
And argue who gets to blow up the Libra  
Suicidal guy, always tryin' to die  
*said by Heero* "Hn." Hoo boy.  
*said by Hilde* "He's cute but I think he's married to Relena, hee hee."  
I should download his audio on to MP3 (Hn.)  
And show the whole world that they're destined to be  
I'm sick of you two, Heero's gonna kill you, all ya do is annoy me  
So I've been sent here to destroy ya both  
And there are so many gods like me  
who work like me who just rule hell like me   
who dress like me walk talk and act like me   
and just might be the next best thing but not quite me  
  
(chorus)  
  
I'm like a headtrip to listen to  
Cuz I'm only giving you  
A trip down that way, and a Gundam too  
The only difference is I got the guts to say it in front of y'all  
And I don't gotta be false or gothic at all  
I just get out and destroy Zechs Marquise   
And whether you like to admit it  
Deathscythe kicks ass better than 90% of you Gundams out there  
Then you wonder how can kids eat up these shows like suga'  
Its funny cuz at this rate I'm going, when I'm 40  
I'll be the only person in the colony still fightin'  
Taking out my rage on Heero in the Zero  
But this damned self-detonator just ain't workin'  
And every God of Death is lurkin'  
He could be waitin' for me now, at the nearest Burger King eatin' onion rings  
Or in the carwash washin' his scythe  
Screaming, "Watch it! Watch it!"   
With his radio on singin' his goth stuff  
So will the real Shinigami please stand up  
And put two of those fingers on each hand up  
And to be proud to own a thermal scythe and be outta control  
And one more time, loud as you can, how does it go?  
  
(chorus)  
  
Oh damn, let's all go to hell and stand up (heh heh). 


End file.
